Brandon the Vampire Slayer: Film
Brandon the Vampire Slayer: Film is a new short story which will be set in a trilogy. Starting from scratch, a whole new cast of characters and overall story will be written. It's slated to be released between the end of August or early September. Not much is known about the cast, as of yet. Brandon Reboot (He's Alive!) That's right, your favorite sassy protagonist is back, and this time all stakes are high. In an interview, it was confirmed a reboot of the initial series was to take place, but because of the casting decisions, it fell through with returning back to prime time. Although, OFIBTY Entertainment is excited to expand this universe much different from the initial plan, "It's still going to have a lot of work, but this is a chance to really make an expansive universe line-up that might introduce many new characters, stories, and much more. Timing is crucial to anything, and supernatural is perfect for our line-up." There's been talks of two more installments if this becomes a hit. Not much is known except for a small teaser which showed a pale hand rising from the ground and then a small shot of white Puma sneaker's standing in front. A trailer is expected to be released soon, and a cast list will be available once the official trailer is up. Unlike before, it's been teased we'll be getting nods to the original series, and might even find characters that were drafted to appear. OFIBTY Entertainment Network teased that something big will be set up at the end, and we should also expect spin-offs, depending on the demand for more. Full Preview Unknown Narrator: Their whole existence is why you are here. Your soul role is to keep these creatures at bay. Short Change Hero plays - Vampires are shown in gangs, and one gang corners a couple, attacking like ravage animals - Narrator: As long as you live, none of this will stop. Only you can protect this city once night falls unto us. - A old, shriveled man wearing a black cloak walks onto the street, while a group of vampires follow behind him - Old Vampire: Let the ascension begin! - The vampires run rampant, attacking people in the mall, and a brunette watches from above, timing. - Narrator: You are the slayer. Brandon: *looking at the old vampire* Hell hath no fury like a slayer scorned. - a girl with long brown hair opens her locker and frog guts fall everywhere, while a group of cheerleaders laugh in the distance, pointing and taking pictures on their phone - Brandon: Your name's Shan, right? Shan: I didn't know you knew I even existed *shyly looking away* Brandon: Yeah, well I'm new and wouldn't mind help around. - A boy runs in a cemetery, while Shan lies on the ground in pain - - Brandon is shown roundhouse kicking a vampire, while dodging another. - - A brooding guy watches in the distance. - - A street is shown destroyed, with trashcans on fire and shrill screams - Be Chosen Cast List * Brandon Day: Recently moved from Chicago, only to find that North Carolina isn't as "normal" as he was anticipating. * Shan Hale: A shy girl, looking for someone who can understand her. Often bullied by most. * Tyler Burks: A semi-popular football player. He has the looks, but hasn't found the girl that has sparked a charm yet, until recently. * Watson: Not much is known, but he comes baring bad news, for Brandon, at least. * Nasia Williams: The mean 'it' girl of the school. She will do anything to stay on top. * The Priest: The big bad vampire that most should fear. He's running quite a tirade, but Brandon's not backing down. Extras * Ellie: One of Nasia's followers (also a reference to the character in the initial series) * Nina: Another Nasia follower, but she's not as obedient to her dominant friend as you might expect.